


Love The Way You Lie

by MischievousNygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on an eninem song, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Cheating, Court of Owls, Drug Use, Edward is conflicted, F/M, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Isabella is a dick, Isabella is a spy, Jim Gordon - Freeform, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Song: Love the Way You Lie, Tissue Warning, Torn Between Two Lovers, Why Did I Write This?, just sayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: Oswald and Edward have been together ever since the start of Oswald's campaign as Mayor. Working undercover, Isabella is sent by the Court Of Owls to take Edward from Oswald and trick him to join The Court with her. Edward is conflicted and is forced to make a choice between the man he loves, or the woman he'll get a second chance with.





	1. The Court Of Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I will post extra trigger warnings in here and I will give a small summary of the chapter. This story will be told in third person point of view.  
> Oswald and Edward are getting ready for a press interview and Edward gets caught off guard.  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A

_"Oswald!"_ Edward exclaimed from down the hallway of Oswald's mansion. Oswald quickly turned around and smiled at his chief of staff. Edward walked in with a yellow folder labeled " _Oswald's meeting at City Hall"_

"City hall just called, they wanted you to give a speech about how you're working on lowering the crime rate in Gotham" Edward explained, opening the folder, pulling out a sheet of paper. "I already wrote for you pinpoints that you should expand on, people know change doesn't happen overnight so some exaggeration won't hurt"

  
Oswald looked up at his smiling boyfriend. Oswald's lips curled into a smile and his eyes roamed around Ed's tall body. Edward closed the folder and looked at Oswald with questioning eyes.

"Is something wrong, Oswald?" Ed said with a shaky voice.

"No of course not" Oswald chuckled "It's just, the more that I look at you, it makes me wonder what I ever did to deserve such an amazing partner like you" Oswald said with a bright smile and flushed cheeks. Edward glanced down while pushing up his glasses. He looked up at Oswald and pulled him into a surprise embrace. 

"I ask the same thing" Edward mumbled, letting go of the embrace and placing his hands on Oswald's shoulders. "Well I better get going to City Hall, I have a lot to set up over there" He said with a small chuckle. Oswald grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a quick kiss. Edward kissed back and tangled his hands with Oswald's.

"I'll meet you down there" Oswald smiled. Edward nodded, kissed Oswald's cheek and walked off, grabbing his coat from the couch. 

Oswald sighed with a smile as he sat down at his paper filled desk and started sorting out his work for the day.

*

*

"We need Edward! He would be a very vital point to the court!" Kathryn exclaimed, placing her owl mask down on the table.

"I just don't see how he would be an asset to our family" A member imputed. 

"Edward is a a killer, he could be a hit man. Edward is very smart, and very well at hiding murders. He's a narcissistic person and has a dark past, when we fill up his brain with things he want, he'll wrap right around our pinkie and be our puppet" Kathryn grinned. 

"You have a bright idea" The member said "But how will we capture him?" 

Kathryn grinned and stood up, pushing her chair behind her.

"Isabella" She called out. A blonde woman with a black dress walked into the meeting room with a devilish smile. "I would like to introduce the court to Isabella"

The court all stood up in sync and clapped their hands together twice, then sat down.

"Isabella here is a clone of Kirsten, Edward's deceased girlfriend who he killed. With Isabella, she has the looks of Kristen, just dressed differently" Kathryn explained, gently placing her hands on Isabella's shoulders.

"Edward killed Kristen's boyfriend because he wanted her. With Isabella, she can trance him to kill Oswald so he doesn't stand in the way of both of them. With Oswald gone, we have less underground gangs to go against. She's my beautiful little experiment" 

Isabella fluttered her eyelashes and smiled brightly at the court, who remained stone faced.

"Soon, Edward will be ours and we will truly run Gotham." Isabella smiled brightly. 

 

*

*

Edward was humming random notes lowly as he was standing next to Oswald, proudly. Camera shutters went off every second and microphones were surrounding his podium. Oswald was in the middle of his speech for Gotham and the crime.

"Mr. Mayor! How will we be assured that Gotham's streets with be cleaned?" An interviewer asked, screaming over the camera shuttering.

"I will admit, change does not happen over night" Oswald said, gripping the sides of the podium. "But I can assure you, we will have a program for our homeless and we will, with the help of the Gotham City Police Department , we will spot criminals and take them off the streets one by one, until the citizens of Gotham are safe again!"

The viewers clapped with enticement and cheered. Oswald smiled brightly as more camera shutters flashed in front of him. Edward glanced at the crowd and looked around. Edward felt his stomach drop as he met eyes with a beautiful woman. She had blonde hair that was tied behind her head, bright green eyes that shined from across the room. Her dress fit around her curves and she battered her eyelashes while sharing a smile. Edward's skin ran cold and his mouth gaped open, gasping loudly, catching Oswald's attention.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Oswald said worrying "It looks like you saw a ghost"

"I-I need to go" Edward stumbled on his words and quickly ran down the staircase on the side of the stage.

"Edward!" Oswald yelled, making the microphone stretch and causing people to curse under their breath. The mysterious woman walked away from the crowd as Edward eagerly pushed reporters and viewers out the way to chase her down. 

"Mr. Mayor, will Mr. Nygma be okay?" A reporter asked.

"Yes, he will be fine" Oswald flashed a fake smile and tried to follow where Edward was running to, but he vanished behind the wall.

Edward ran down the rainy street and sharply turned down an empty ally. He had to find that woman, he was determined to find her. His shoes stepped into small puddles of rain. His eyes darted around the messy and dirty ally.

 

"What belongs to you, but people use more than you do?" Isabella asked, walking behind Edward. Edward turned around and froze. Isabella smiled, rubbing up her arm. Her skin shined and her lips curled into a smile.

"Kristen?" Edward gasped. Isabella's smile faded and her facial expression changed to a surprise. "No, um, you must have mistaken me for someone else" Isabella said, twiddling with her thumbs. She turned around and started walking off.

"The answer to your riddle, it's you're name" Edward called out. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Edward.

"My name is Isabella" She said, walking towards Edward again.

"Edward.. Edward Nygma" He smiled.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I don't know who Kristen is" She said with low eyes. Edward cleared his throat and pulled down his coat.

"No just, you look like someone I remember"

"May I ask who she was?" Isabella brightly smiled.

"She was just an ex girlfriend of mine" Edward nervously chucked "But she ran off with someone else"

"Oh, how interesting. Not interesting that she ran off, you didn't deserve that" Isabella smiled, walking closer to Edward so she could pat his shoulder.

"I-I better get going" Edward smiled.

"Wait, take this before you go" Isabella smiled, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. She placed the paper on her knee and wrote down her phone number. She handed the paper with a bright smile as Edward hesitantly took it.

"You seem like an interesting man, I would like to get to know you better" Isabella smiled, and with that, her heels clicked away in the small puddles and she disappeared into the crowd. Edward smiled brightly and put the number in his back pant pocket. Isabella pulled out her phone as she walked through the crowd. She texted quickly to Kathryn.

 

_"Edward took the number, he should be calling me tonight. Step one was successful"_

With huge grin, she placed her phone back in her pocket and strutted off.

*

* 

Edward walked around Oswald's mansion with his heart beating out of his chest. He debated if he should of called Isabella. He walked into the main dinning room and saw the maid setting up dinner for him and Oswald.

Edward sighed as he walked down the hall and went into Oswald's work room. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He noticed Oswald's papers were mainly in disorder and scattered onto the floor. Some of the files were tossed on the couch and the fire in the fire place was running. Edward glanced around and didn't find Oswald. He moved the files from the couch and sat down next to the phone. He pulled out her number and mentally argued with himself.

 _"You're really gonna cheat on Oswald?"_ His other half appeared next to him on the couch frowning and crossing his arms.

"I'm not cheating on Oswald" Edward frowned "I just want to be friends with her"

 _"We both know that's not true"_ He chuckled, uncrossing his arms.  _"We both know, we fell in love with again the second we saw her"_

"That's not true, I love Oswald!" Edward growled.

 _"You always lie to yourself, I'm the one who tells you the truth and you ignore me!"_ He snapped at Edward.

Edward bit his lip and placed the number on the table. He picked up the phone and clicked in her number. It more it rung, the more Edward's heart raced faster.

"Hello?" Isabella answered. 

"Hey, it's um, me Edward" Edward said with a smile. He glanced over at the couch and noticed his "other half" was gone. He looked back at phone and gulped down.

"Oh hey Edward! I was hoping you'd called!" She giggled through the phone "I was hoping you'd like to come over for dinner, I would like to talk to you in person" 

"But Oswald.." Edward mumbled.

"The Mayor? I mean unless you're living with him I'm sure he'll understand" She chuckled. 

"No, I mean.." Edward trailed off as guilt was setting in his stomach.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Isabella asked with worry in her voice.

"No, just, I was thinking I have nothing nice to wear to your dinner" Edward laughed. 

"I'm sure you'll look amazing in whatever you wear. You struggle to regain me when I'm lost, you struggle to obtain me. What am I?"

"Time" Edward answered.

"Yes, meet me by nine at my house. I live directly across from the Gotham bank. I live in the yellow house. You can't miss it." Isabella said, hanging up the line.

Edward placed the phone down and sighed.

 _"Look what we gotten ourselves into"_ Edward's other half appeared again.

"I promise, I'm just going to talk to her and return home" Edward mumbled.

 _"How are we supposed to get past Oswald? Once he finds out what we're doing, he'll never let us leave"_ He frowned.

"We leave out the window" Edward smiled.

 _"You idiot, we're on the second floor!"_ He exclaimed. Edward hummed as he looked down from the window.

"It's not that far down" Edward struggled "Just hop onto the balcony and hop down onto the other one and than hop onto the ground"   


_"Why are you like this"_ He frowned, vanishing in front of Edward.

 

"Edward? Are you in there?" Oswald asked, knocking on the door. Edward quickly opened the balcony door and shut it behind him. The cold air hit him like a pile of bricks. He climbed over the edge and hovered over the other balcony.

"Oh dear" Ed mumbled to himself.  He let go and fell, missing the platform of the other balcony, so he gripped onto the edge and gulped.

"I need Edward found!" Oswald shouted. 

Edward let go of the edge and crashed into a bush. He stood up and dusted the leaves off of him. He ran away from the property, running through a light forest of thick trees and moist grass. He waved down a taxi and hopped into it.

"Gotham City Bank" Edward said, out of breath. 

The ride was awhile and Edward fixed his suit while riding in the back.

Once he reached the bank, he paid the driver and ran over to the house. He knocked onto the door and waited. Isabella opened it with a bright smile.

"Edward!" She smiled. 

"Hello Isabella" Edward smiled. Isabella gestured him in and locked the door behind him.

"I'm not sure what you wanted to eat, so I made some pasta and a side of red wine" She smiled, luring him into the dinning room. Edward smiled when he saw the two person table nicely sat up. The pasta still had steam coming from it and the wine glasses were almost full. 

"It's amazing, Isabella" Edward smiled. He sat down as Isabella sat down across from him.

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?" Isabella asked, smiling brightly. 

"I use to work at the Police Department, but I quit after my girlfriend ran off" He said, placing a napkin down on his lap. "Now I'm Oswald's chief of staff" 

"How amazing! Head of the mayor's staff. At least you have a very exciting job. I'm just a librarian at the Gotham Library" She smiled, picking up her fork and pressed it down onto the noddles to collect some. She took a bite and glanced up at Edward, who started sipping the wine.

"It's a stressful job" Edward said, putting the wine glass down "But the mayor is truly an amazing person" He said, blushing up.

"He does seem like it. I really do hope he will try and clean up the streets of Gotham" Isabella smiled, eating more food.

Edward felt guilt in his chest and his eyes drooped down. He felt so bad leaving Oswald. His boyfriend deserved more, he didn't deserve the stress of being mayor and trying to find him.

"Isabella, I think I should go" Edward mumbled. Isabella placed her fork down with saddened eyes.

"No, Edward, whats wrong?" Isabella asked.

"This isn't right" Edward said with a shaky voice. He pushed his chair back and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Edward wait! Is it because I look like Kirsten?" She called out. Edward stopped in his tracks and rubbed his face with his hands.

"No, it's just-"

"Edward, you look so guilty. I can see the hurt in your eyes, what's wrong?" Isabella asked, her voice becoming soft and comforting.

"You just remind me so much of Kirsten. I never got over her, but I moved on" Edward sighed. Isabella reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked up at Isabella with low eyes.

"Don't be scared, Edward" Isabella said softly. She pulled his body against her's. She looked up at his low eyes and showed a friendly smile. She leaned in and met lip's with his. He was hesitant to kiss back, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. Her soft lips and perfume reminded him when he held Kristen in his arms. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Isabella pulled back, slightly out of breath and with an evil grin wiped across her face.

"I think, we should go somewhere more private" Isabella chuckled. 

"Most defiantly" Edward smirked. 


	2. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is worried sick about Edward, who has been missing for two days now. Ivy pays him and visit and warns him about Edward.  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be kind of short but the next chapter will be longer, pinkie promise!

_"I want every one of you out there looking for him!"_ Oswald shouted at his criminal family. They all grabbed a small hand gun and walked out of the room. Oswald threw his body onto the couch in his work room. He pressed his hands against his face and gently cried into them. He was worried sick about Edward. He should of chased after him when he ran off during the press conference. If Edward was found dead, he would of never forgave himself. Edward is the first person he truly loved, and now he's lost him.

"Boss, someone is at the door for you" Gabe said, walking into the work room.

"Who is it?" Oswald bitterly asked. 

"I don't know, some red haired chick. Her name is Ivy Pepper" Gabe said. Oswald rolled his eyes and pressed his hands against his face again.

"Oh gosh what does she want?" Oswald said in frustration. 

"Do I let her in?" Gabe asked.

"Fine" Oswald spitted at Gabe. Gabe walked out the room as Oswald put his head into the couch pillow. He felt his heart ache and his eyes water up again. The pillow smelt like Edward's cologne which caused Oswald to ache even more.

"Hey Pengy!" Ivy happily said, skipping into the work room. Her smile quickly faded once she heard Oswald sobbing into the pillow. "Pengy, what's wrong?" Ivy asked, stepping over paperwork that was tossed around the room. She walked next to the couch and gently rubbed his back. Oswald hissed and sat up, causing Ivy to be startled.  

"Edward's been missing for two days now. I can't go on without him" Oswald shakily said. Ivy sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him, I promise!" Ivy said with hope in her voice "When was the last time you saw him?"

"He ran off during an important press conference, and when he came back and I asked him what was wrong, he refused to answer. Later that day, I was looking for him for dinner and he was gone. He had to be in this room because it was locked and no one was in it" Oswald explained, sniffing his nose.

"Did he leave anything behind?" Ivy asked.

"Just this phone number. I tried calling it but I no one answered" Oswald sighed. He pulled out the piece of paper out of his coat pocket and showed it to Ivy. She took it and stood up from the couch, going over to the phone and dialing in the number. She lifted up the phone and pressed it to her ear. Nothing.

"No one is answering. Why would Ed leave this behind?" Ivy asked, putting down the phone.

"I wish I knew" Oswald sighed, his tears drying on his face. Ivy put down the number and noticed a small crack in the balcony door.

"Oswald! Look!" Ivy pointed out. Oswald stood up and saw the slightly opened balcony.

"That could of opened with the wind" Oswald sighed.

"No, Oswald, unless it was unlocked" Ivy said, crossing her arms. Oswald's farcical expression changed.

"I-I always lock the balcony doors. Ed knows that" He said in shock. 

"Did he escape?" Ivy asked.

"No, he couldn't of have" Oswald said in denial. He sat back down on the couch and put his face into his hands. Ivy made a pouty face and thought for awhile. She walked over to the glass balcony door. She opened it and walked out onto the platform. She looked down and saw the other balcony below it. She sighed as she walked back inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I promise Oswald, I'll try and find him. I have to go now" Ivy said with hopeful eyes. Oswald didn't say anything as she walked out the room. She walked down the hallways and found her way to the entrance. She opened the door and stepped foot onto the grass.

"I always feel bad for stepping on you guys" Ivy giggled, skipping around the grass. She spun around and noticed something odd about the bush under a balcony. she carefully walked over to it and squatted down. She put her hand on the damaged leaves and sticks. 

"OSWALD!" Ivy shouted "OSWALD!" 

Oswald angrily walked down the hallways and made his way out the main entrance. 

"What is it Ivy, that's so important?" He frowned, walking up behind her.

"Oswald, the bush under the balcony is damaged. If you can believe anything I say, believe me when I notice that a plant is damaged" Ivy pointed at the damaged bush.

"Give me one good reason why Oswald would try to escape, he loves me and told me he would never leave unless something bad has happened" Oswald said proudly.

"What if that number is a girl and he left to spend the night with her" Ivy said nervously. Oswald let out snicker and looked at Ivy unbelievably. 

"I doubt that very much" Oswald grinned. Ivy's face stayed serious.  
  


"I have to go Oswald" Ivy said sadly, as she walked off. Oswald glanced over the bush and sighed.

"There's no way. Ed loves me too much" Oswald sighed. 


	3. A Lover On The Left, A Sinner On The Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally goes back to Oswald, who's too relieved to think anything of Edward's disappearance. But it isn't long before Edward is lured back to Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels? feels.  
> Trigger Warnings: N/A

_"I can't believe you made us breakfast!"_ Isabella giggled in her nightgown. 

"Anything for you" Edward smiled, lifting up her hand and kissing it. Isabella gave him a quick kiss on the lips and sat down at the table, which was filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit and a cup of apple juice.

"It truly smells amazing, Edward" Isabella smiled brightly. Edward smiled back and sat across from her.

She picked up the newspaper from  the table and picked up her glasses.

"Mayor Cobblepot Makes A Very Successful Press Interview" Isabella read off from the newspaper. She put on her glasses and began reading. Edward glanced up at Isabella and dropped his fork onto his plate. Isabella looked up with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where did you get those glasses?" He asked, almost hatefully. 

"These are my backup, I wear contacts. I told you this" Isabella nervously laughed. Edward gasped and quickly stood up. 

"I have to go I'm so sorry" Edward said. Isabella called out his name but he ignored her, opening the door and running out. He waved down a taxi and hopped into it. 

"Take me to the Mayor's mansion. Now!" Edward shouted. The driver started speeding off as Isabella opened the door, watching the taxi speed off with Edward in it.

"Damnit!" Isabella mumbled. 

The taxi drove up to Oswald's mansion as Edward threw some change at him and ran out. He frantically knocked on the door. Gabe opened it and slightly chuckled.

"Hey Boss! Edward is here!" Gabe called out. Edward could hear stomping and running from down the hallway. Oswald pushed Gabe out the way and jumped into Edward's arms. Edward held him tightly as Oswald cried tears of joy. Edward eagerly kissed his lover and held his body tightly in his arms. Oswald pulled away and laughed while holding Ed's face.

"I was worried sick about you Ed!" Oswald smiled. Edward gently put him down and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry Oswald" He said with watery eyes.

"No need to apologize my love" Oswald nervously laughed. Oswald's smile quickly faded once he smelt Ed's coat. He wasn't wearing his strong cologne, he was wearing something lighter. Like a woman's perfume. "Y-you smell different" Oswald said nervously.

"Oh um, I had to cover up the smell and the only thing I found was this perfume" Edward nervously laughed. Oswald nervously laughed back and grabbed his arm, taking him back inside.

"You should shower and get changed, you look like a mess" Oswald said.

"That's a good idea" Edward smiled.

"Don't leave this time" Oswald said.

"I won't, I promise" Edward smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Oswald kissed back, but quickly pulled back once he tasted a fruity lip balm on his lips.

"You never wear lip balm" Oswald said in shock. Edward stepped back and smiled nervously "Ed, were you with a woman?"

"No of course not! I couldn't possibly cheat on you Oswald, I love you. You have to believe me" Ed smiled.

"Why did you escape that night. What did I do wrong to you?" Oswald asked with watery eyes.

"Oswald I-I-I was just so stressed with all the press and workload, I felt myself become overwhelmed. I had to escape and calm myself" Edward said, stumbling on his words. Oswald's eyes were growing more watery.

"Tell me next time, Ed. We can't have a relationship if you don't tell me the truth" Oswald choked up.

"I know, I'm sorry Ozzy" Edward said, kissing his cheek. Edward turned around and walked off. Edward walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

 _"We almost got caught"_ Edward's other half appeared behind him in the mirror.

"I shouldn't of slept with her" Edward sighed, hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

 _"I enjoyed it"_  He grinned  _"And I'm sure Isabella did too. I could hear it in her voice that night"_

"Stop it!" Edward frowned, pointing at the mirror.

 _"We can't act like nothing happened. We both know we love her. And we both know she's our second chance"_ He stated.

"I know, we just can't see her again. I can't be cheating on Oswald. I love him too much to see him hurt" Edward sighed. He turned around and saw that his other half vanished.

*

*

 Isabella walked into The Court Of Owl's main office. She headed towards the main seating room. Once she walked into the dead silent room, the court stood up. Kathryn put down her mask on the table and signaled the court to sit down.

"How's my beautiful girl doing?" Kathryn asked Isabella with the same smug grin on her face. 

"Edward fell for me within an minutes" Isabella chuckled "He says I will be his second chance" 

"When will you make him choose between you or Oswald?" Kathryn asked, linking her fingers together. 

"Patience, I have to make sure he's so love with me he'll leave Oswald in a heart beat. After this morning, I know we're not there. But almost" Isabella grinned "I'm going to use Kristen's outfit tonight on him. He should be in love in no time"

"Isabella.. I would of never thought you would of been the greatest spy of mine" Kathryn said in awe. Isabella flashed an innocent smile and titled her head sideways. 

*

*

Edward got dressed in another suit and combed his hair back once he got out of the fresh shower. He left the steamy bathroom and took a deep sigh. Guilt still sat heavily in his stomach, but he couldn't forget the way how Isabella tasted and smelt like Kristen. She had the curves, smile, and shimmering eyes like his ex. He loved Kirsten with all his heart, but he was scared that he would fall in love with Isabella. He couldn't break Oswald's heart. He knew how sensitive his boyfriend was and how much he loved him. And Edward needed him in his life, he was his world. He couldn't slip up like that again and let the best get to him, he knew he had to not talk to Isabella again.

Edward wondered around the empty mansion aimlessly until he heard a similar tune coming from Oswald's room. Edward blindly followed the sweet, gentle sounds coming from Oswald's room. Once Ed reached his door, he leaned on the door frame, hearing Oswald softly singing while playing his piano to the record player.

_"I light another candle, dry the tears from my face. Nothing more can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace.."_

Edward's heart sunk once he saw Oswald's tears shine from the moonlight spilling onto his piano and body. Oswald's playing continued, and so did his gentle singing. 

"You have a beautiful voice, Oswald" Edward finally said. Oswald's playing stopped, and he kept his eyes down at the keys. 

"Maybe I was right, everyday when I cried to my mother, telling her no one could love me as much as she did" Oswald said with sadness in his voice. His finger gently pressed down on a key which released sound into the empty room.

"Os-Oswald that's not true" Edward said, choking on his words.

"It is, Ed. And you know it" Oswald said, trying to hold back his tears until he poured out and sobbed onto the keys. Ed's mouth gaped opened as he saw his boyfriend in such distress. Ed walked over to his heart broken boyfriend and squatted down.

"Oswald, look at me!" Ed said firmly. Oswald's head peaked up and the tears continued to stream down his face. "I love you Oswald. The day you confessed you're feelings for me, I was in shock because I thought you could of never loved me back" Oswald's facial expression didn't change. Ed gently wiped away his tears and shared him a gentle smile. Oswald couldn't help but smile back softly.

"Is that true?" Oswald asked softly.

"Yes, my little penguin" Ed chuckled softly. Oswald smiled as he pulled him into a tight embrace. Ed patted his back and lifted up the smaller man. He carried him into his bed and placed him down. Ed laid on top of him and kissed him gently. He felt Oswald's soft lips shivering under his. The warm love was shared between them as they kissed. Ed felt his lips tingle with excitement, and love. He broke the kiss, and stared into Oswald's eyes, holding his face,

"We should get some sleep, sweetie" Edward smiled. Oswald simply nodded as Ed rolled off of him. He held the smaller man in his arms and kissed his head. Oswald gripped onto Edward's coat and sniffled. Ed didn't bothered to change, he didn't want to disturb Oswald's position. Soon enough, they both nodded off. 

*

*

*Crash* 

Ed lazily looked up and grunted. He looked down at Oswald, who was softly snoring. Ed gently moved him off of him and and tossed his feet over the bed. He stood up and walked over to the balcony. He saw that part of the window was shattered by a rock being thrown in it. Ed frowned as he walked to the other side of the room and opened the door softly. He shut it behind him without making a sound. He walked downstairs, yawning and still tired. He walked to the main entrance and opened the door. He walked outside, leaving the door slightly opened behind him. Ed walked over the area that was below the balcony. He glanced around and saw nothing. Maybe it was wind? A bird? Ed was more upset at the cracked window upstairs. 

"I'm glad you found me, Edward" Isabella said, walking behind him. Ed's eyes widened once he heard her voice.

"Get away from here" Ed said, angrily, still facing away from her.

"Look at me, Edward. Face your fear" Isabella said softly.

"I don't have fear" Ed grunted. 

"What stifles your desires all life long, then makes you yearn?" Isabella asked with a grin across her face. 

"Fear, for the last time I told you I have no-" Edward finally turned around and faced Isabella, unable to finish his sentence, seeing her dressed exactly in Kristen's clothing. He gasped as she took a step closer. "How did you-"

"I found her photo in the newspaper. I know she didn't run away with her boyfriend, Ed. You killed her, and you're scared you're going to kill me" Isabella said softly, holding her hand out, causing Ed to flinch. 

"No, No get out of here!" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm not scared, Edward. I don't fear you killing me, because I am your second chance" She smiled. Edward's mouth was still gaped opened. His stomach turned and he felt like this was all just a horrible nightmare. Isabella pulled a knife out of her pocket and shoved it into Ed's hands. She positioned his hand up and pressed her neck against the cold, sharp and deadly metal.

"Go on, Ed. Get rid of me and never see me again. Get rid of Kirsten and everyone that reminds you of her" She angrily spat at Ed. "Move on from me, and you're chance will be gone. That's how I know you have moved on"

Edward's face began to sweat and his hands shook violently. His heart raced against his chest, his head was pounding. He dropped the knife onto the grass and pulled Isabella into a passionate kiss. He pressed his body against her's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ed  could smell that beautiful perfume on her, the same fruity and vanilla one Kristen would wear everyday to work. Her lips tasted sweet, like cotton candy, poisoning candy. Her smell and kisses affected Ed like a drug addict who finally got his hands back on something after being stripped from it. Power was shared through the kiss, power and addiction. And Ed gave in once again. 

Isabella pulled back, breathless and with a smile on her face.

"I parked behind the mansion, come with me Ed" Isabella said softly, holding Edward's face in her hands. This time, Ed didn't think about Oswald before answering, he didn't consider what would happen the next morning when Oswald woke up alone, with an opened door and cracked window. 

"Of course" Ed devilishly grinned. Isabella took his hand, and with that, they vanished into the night, together.


	4. How Could You Be So Heartless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is determined to finding the mysterious woman Ed keeps running off with. Oswald and Edward have their first fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna give anything anyway but get ready for some feels  
> Trigger Warnings: Abusive language and hitting.

_The sun leaked onto Oswald's bed sheets and wooden floors._ Once the sun shined brightly over Oswald's eyes, he peaked them opened and stretched out his body. He felt the bed next to him and was startled to find that no one was next to him. He quickly scrambled out of bed and looked around.

"Edward?!" Oswald called out. No reply. He looked up at the balcony and noticed the crack in it. He walked over to it and put his hand against it. His mind became puzzled as he stared out the balcony. Oswald moved across the sunlit floor and opened his bedroom door. He quickly moved downstairs and ran down the hall to the  main entrance door. His heart dropped once he saw the small crack that was left opened. He walked to the door and opened it, becoming blinded by the sun. He quickly slammed it shut and water filled up his eyes.

"No, Ed, not again" His voice said, cracking, and tears silently rushing down his cheeks. 

*  
*

Ed laid in Isabella's bed, wide awake. He glanced over at her once in awhile to see if this was still a nightmare. It didn't hit him til everything was done. Until the rush was over and the emotions settled. Ed tossed his legs over the bed and walked over to the bathroom, locking the door behind him

_"You just can't give her up, can you?"_ His half appeared behind him with a smirk across his face.

"Leave me alone" Ed growled.

_"You like giving into her, don't you. You like the rush of seeing her at night and Oswald in the daytime. You don't love Oswald, sorry to break it to you"_

Ed stayed silent and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face with it and looked up in the mirror, still seeing Edward behind him with a sour face. 

"Go away!" He yelled into the mirror. He turned around and he was gone in a flash. 

"Edward, is everything okay?" Isabella asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes it is" Ed quickly answered. He heard his jingle go off in his pocket and reached in his jacket and pulled out his phone, reading the caller  _"My little penguin"_ on it. He declined the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Ed opened the door as he saw Isabella humming and putting her hair up in a bun in her bedroom. 

"Ah there you are" Isabella smiled, spotting him from the mirror.

"I have to go" Ed sighed. Isabella turned around and frowned.

"Why can't you just stay with me?" She pouted. 

"I have work to get to with the Mayor"" He answered, clearing his throat. 

"Are you being honest with me?" Isabella asked, walking closer to Ed. His heart raced as he saw the hurt in her eyes, picturing how hurt Oswald's eyes would look once he saw him again. 

"Fine, I'll stay" Ed smiled. Isabella squealed and quickly kissed him on the lips.

*

*

"Hey Pengy, Cat called, she said you needed me" Ivy smiled, walking into Oswald's bedroom.

"Edward left again" Oswald said, sniffling and shaking slightly. 

"Are you serious?" Ivy said, frowning, with anger in her voice.

"Yeah, this time the front entrance was used. But for some reason, the balcony was cracked" Oswald's voice was shaking and his lips were trembling. 

"Come on Pengy, we're going to hunt down this girl he's running away with" Ivy said, grabbing Oswald's arm. She pulled him up and took his hand, walking him out the room and downstairs. 

"I still love him, Ivy" Oswald softly sobbed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that" Ivy frowned. Oswald pushed Ivy off of him and he stood across from her.

"You don't understand, Ivy. I sent my men out many times and they have found nobody! What makes you think just the two of us will find him?" Oswald tried to yell but his voice was cracking and shaking. Ivy's eyes grew hurt and she crossed her arms.

"Fine, don't look with me" Ivy sighed "I'll find her myself, because I care for my friends emotions" Ivy spat out. Oswald sighed and his body lowered. 

"I'm sorry Ivy" Was all Oswald could say before Ivy ran downstairs. She opened the door out and ran across the yard. She was determined to find the woman, even if Ed came back later that day.

*

*

"I can't believe that happened to you! You have to be making that up!" Edward laughed, holding a wine glass in his hand, Isabella doing the same. They both were sitting down next to each other on her velvet couch and enjoyed each other company.

"I'm not, I promise" Isabella giggled back. The smell of sweet alcohol filled the air. The sweet wine would release beautiful smells into the air, but the red alcohol burned Ed's throat every time he sipped it. Ed stood up, going up to the kitchen to refill his glass. His skin ran cold when he saw Ivy looking around Isabella's house.   
  


"Do you have a back exit?" Edward asked nervously.

"Yea, why?" Isabella shouted from the couch. Edward placed the glass down and ran into the living room. 

"The Mayor is looking for me and he sent out his men. I have to get to him fast" Edward said nervously, rushing to the couch. He leaned down and kissed Isabella quickly.

"The back exit is at the end of the house. I'll see you soon, Ed" Isabella whispered. Edward ran to the back of the house and found the door. He opened it and ran outside, shutting it behind him. 

When Isabella stood up, she heard her doorbell ring. She walked over to her door and opened it, Ivy standing in front of it.

"How may I help you?" Isabella asked with a friendly smile. 

"Hi, I'm looking for a girl named Isabella" Ivy frowned. 

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know who that is" Isabella lied.

"You sure?" Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am" Isabella smiled. Ivy huffed and walked away from the door. Isabella smirked and shut the door and locked it.

*

*

Ed once again rode a taxi back to Oswald's mansion. Once he was let off, he took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking on it. Once again, Gabe opened it.

"Edward's here, again" Gabe shouted to the staircase. This time, Ed didn't hear quickly paced footsteps, or stomping. He heard nothing.

"Boss says come in" Gabe said. Edward flashed a smile before walking in. Gabe shut and locked the door behind him. Ed walked and heard the creaking of the floor beneath him. The Mansion smelt almost as if depression and anger had a certain smell. Ed felt nervous walking around. 

Ed walked upstairs, which was dead silent. Ed carefully walked to Oswald's room. He slowly cracked opened the door, seeing Oswald, sitting on his piano once again. 

"Os-Oswald?" Ed asked, clearing his throat. 

"Remember when loyalty meant something to someone?" Oswald asked, sniffling. 

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, nervously laughing.

"I won't be lied too anymore, Ed" Oswald sighed, standing up from the piano stool, facing Edward. He noticed the redness and puffiness of Oswald's eyes.

"I'm not lying to you, Oswald" Edward said emotionlessly. 

"How can you say that to me with a straight face! You're going with another woman!" Oswald shouted. Edward took a step back. Suddenly his facial expression changed to anger.

"Maybe I am seeing another woman" Edward spat out, causing Oswald to gasp.

"It was true" Oswald shakily said.

"But what you don't understand is that I could of ran away with her by now but I still go to you!" Edward yelled. Oswald's body trembled, never hearing Ed yell like this before.

"You loved me, Ed" Oswald said with teary eyes. 

"Shut up, Oswald! just stop it! You will never have anyone besides me in your life to love you! You better take the only option you have and no complain about it!" Edward angrily spat at Oswald. Oswald walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Oswald shouted back. Ed pushed him to the floor and glared over him.

"You would be nothing without me Oswald! You would be nothing but a crying, little baby! No one to cry to besides you and your dead parents!" Edward spat at him. Oswald couldn't hold it back anymore, he just sobbed into his hands. His body tossed across the floor, aching both emotionally and physically. Once Ed realized what he said, water filled up his eyes.

"No, no no" Ed shakily said, going onto his knees, looking at his sobbing boyfriend. He tried to touch him but Oswald flinched and squirmed away.

"Leave me alone!" Oswald said through sobs. Edward couldn't control the tears that were falling onto Oswald's clothing.

"Please, Oswald I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this" Edward choked out the words. Oswald continued to cry as his body began to shake. Ed placed a gentle hand on his waist as Oswald flinched once again. 

"Don't cry, Oswald" Edward sighed, lifting up the top half of his body. Oswald clinched onto Ed's coat and cried into it.

"I'm so sorry Oswald, I-I'll never do that again please forgive me" Ed cried, tears falling onto Oswald's jet black hair. Oswald looked up with hopeful eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you, Oswald. I truly do. I would be nothing without you and I didn't mean anything I said. You  have to believe me" Ed choked up. 

"I do, Ed. But promise me on thing" Oswald sniffled. 

"Anything for you my love, just name it" Edward chuckled, brushing the hair out of Oswald's face.

"Never, see that woman again, and you won't leave again" Oswald sniffled. 

"Of course my love. I promise I will never hurt you again. I let the best get to me" Ed smiled. Oswald buried his face into Ed's jacket and hummed softly. Ed was determined to finally leave Isabella, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so painful to write I'm sorRRY but the good news is, there will be a happy ending! Just three more chapters left!  
> Kudos are gladly appreciated <3


End file.
